The Battle of Gems
by shadowstar88888
Summary: This is a story of how Ruby and Sapphire met before the war along with the other gems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey internet, lately i have been obsessed with Steven Universe and I figured why not write a fanfic about it. I may not post a lot of chapters at first because I want to get my other fics finished or closer to finishing. Well I hope you enjoy and if there is anything I get wrong then please let me know. Any and all comments are welcome.**

Long before the great gem war began all gems lived in harmony with each other. The Homeworld was separated into many tribes based off of the type of gem born. When the gem becomes older it is given a job to help with society. Even with peace across the land there were still many flaws with society. Within tribes outbreaks of violence were common in many of them. Resources were becoming scarce. The Gems were force to take over many worlds so far all of the worlds taken over had no inhabitants except for wild animals. All except for one: Earth.

It started like most missions, a small group of scouts searched the land. This small party was lead by a wise Gem named Rose Quartz. She hated her job. Her job required her to lead many planets to become a wasteland, the once lush lands would be cut down and turned to the advantage of the Gems. Earth was different, she felt the difference immediately when they had landed. The she found the humans, although they were primitive but they had potential. Rose being the gentle person she tried to appeal to her group, her second in command Jasper would not have anything to do with this and suggesting to kill them and continue with the mission. Rose Quartz and Jasper were from two different tribes but became fast friends when they were recruited as tacticians and grew closer after each mission they went on. This caused a split in the group and a small battle was fought. Rose's side was defeated and Jasper took pity and imprisoned her and her fellow rebels. hundred of years later Rose escaped and started a rebellion. She recruited anyone who asked and those who were mistreated. Her army would stay on earth and protect the Humans who as she thought evolved while she recruited more Gems. Although she loathed fighting she didn't stop recruiting until the battle became more extreme and the war began.

Ruby:

Ruby came from a tribe of harden warriors, known as the Red tribe. When Ruby was born she was smaller than all of the other red Gems. But she was just as strong, but because of her size she was slower. She was already an outcast because her gem was off centered, unlike most Gems her's was located on her left hand. Her powers, besides her strength, hadn't came in.

"Well look what we have here. Isn't it little weak Ruby."

"Shut is Almandine, just leave me alone. That wasn't even creative." Ruby said as she was cornered by a group of other Gems. Ruby began to nervously shift back and forth.

"Ooh I'm so scared what are you going to do, have one of your anxiety attacks?"

"I don't have anxiety!" Ruby yelled clenching her shaking hands. Despite what she said she was having just that, her breathing was becoming faster and shorter.

"Oh look at that she's clenching her hands, lets get her."

The gang ran towards her and Ruby was forced to stay and fight. She swung and knocked Almandine his butt. (In my story there are guy gems but they are rare) The others got to Ruby before she was able to bring her arms back to defend herself. Ruby went down quickly and Almandine got back up and spit blood out of his mouth.

"That really hurt runt. Hold her down will ya" Almandine said.

Almandine started kicking Ruby breaking several ribs. Ruby would have retreated to her Gem but didn't want to give them the satisfactory. They kept beating her until she had several broken bones to go along with her broken ribs. Ruby started coughing up blood but didn't scream or cry.

"Lets see if we can get a peep out of her aye guys?" Almandine said summoning her weapon, which was a sharp jagged knife. He slowly brought his knife to Ruby's forehead and dragged it across her head.

Ruby cried out in agony. As she started to black out from pain and blood loss there was yelling and she was dropped. The last she saw was pink hair, and kind tearing eyes.

Sapphire:

Sapphire came from a calm tribe, she had a perfect life and despite her size and her differences she was accepted. At least as much as she could. People still talked bad about her but no one ever bullied her, that was her tribes way. Sapphire was different than her others in her tribe, her gem was not on the center line of her body like everyone else's. Her's was located on her right hand. She also had a rare ability called future vision. She could see different events that could occur in the very near future. Other Gems her age didn't like to talk to her, they thought she was weird.

Sapphire didn't mind being alone, she would sing when she was lonely and she would feel better. She always had a feeling that she was only half of something bigger, but she wasn't sure if that was her loneliness talking or her future vision.

"Your name is Sapphire correct?" A calm voice said to her.

"That is right... You are Rose Quartz." Sapphire said not even bothering to look up her long bangs covering her eyes.

Rose laughed "I see my sources were right you do have future vision don't you."

"Yes."

"I also assume you know why I'm here?"

"I would be honored to join you. What they are doing is wrong... But I am no fighter."

"That's ok, I don't make anyone fight that doesn't want to."

"I would love to."

"Great you can be on my counsel, I go to them for advice and information."


	2. Chapter 2

/\/\/\/Ruby's Pov\/\/\/\/

I could feel myself coming to. Memories of what happened came back to me and I opened my eyes and jumped up. I checked for injures but I couldn't feel any. 'I didn't go into my gem how could I recover so fast?' Confused on where I was I noticed I was in a white room with only a door, a bed that I was currently standing on, and a small table that had a glass of water on it. Despite my thirst I knew the drink was a trap probably drugged.

I could feel myself panicking and grabbed my head to calm myself. I heard the door open but I couldn't bring myself to look up.

I tried to hide my face as tears streamed down my face, I braced myself because I knew punishment for weakness was coming next. Instead I felt warm, gentle arms surround me and pick me up. Next thing I knew I was being held in someone's lap.

"It's okay, your safe here. Here you are free to be yourself." the woman said.

"I-I don't understand."

"You are no longer in the Red district. I found you yesterday and saved you. You were pretty beaten up, why didn't you return to your gem?"

"Returning to your gem is a sign of weakness, as well as crying." I said in a quiet voice. I could feel my anxiety leave slowly, but it's never gone completely.

"There is no weakness here." She said "My name is Rose Quartz leader of the crystal gems, but please call me Rose."

"I'm R-Ruby." I stammered out. The Crystal Gems... She's the leader of the resistance.

"There is no need to be nervous but I understand why you would be. Please have some water and I will explain yesterday.

'Yesterday, was out for an entire day.' I nodded and took the glass but she still never let me go; and surprisingly it felt nice.

"Let's see Yesterday I was out looking for people to recruit when I heard laughter coming from an ally. I smelt blood and then I heard you scream so I had to help you." At that I looked down, but she lifted my chin. "There is no need to be ashamed, they were torturing you." I nodded and she continued. "I yelled at them to leave you alone and they charged at me. Although I can't stand violence that was a very poor move on their parts. Lets just say if they had tails it would be between their legs."

I laughed at the thought of Almandine getting his butt kicked by such a nice lady. "That doesn't explain how I got here and I healed so fast."

"Well after those bullies left, I took you here and healed you. My tears are magic and I can heal almost anything... Almost being your forehead, the blade they used must of had strong acid in it and I was to late." She took out a mirror from the drawer in the table and held it up.

A long jagged scar ran across 'my forehead.

"If you want I can try to heal it again?"

"No leave it, leave it as punishment."

"Punishment for what?"

"For being weak." I said pushing myself away from her and I started pacing the room "I'm small, I have no powers, and I have anxiety. What kind of fighter has that, and because my stupid gem is out of place I may never even get my weapon."

"It doesn't matter where your gem is at or if you have anxiety you can still be a strong warrior. I can get the best people to train you and you can become a great warrior."

"Really?" I asked and couldn't help but become a little excited.

"Of course."

"Maybe if it's ok can i join your group, I want to stand up for the weak." I said becoming a little shy.

"Absolutely, there is no problem there." She said smiling "Before you go out there I just want you to know that you can trust everyone here, and out there you can be who ever you want to be. Who ever you want to be except cruel that is where I draw the line."

I nodded my head. "Um... if it's not to much to ask for can I have something to cover... you know." I said pointing to my forehead.

"Of course its not a problem stay here and rest I will return with something and then you can start training." She stood and gave me one more hug before she left.

I smiled and laid down on the bed. I must have dozed of because the next thing I know Rose was gently shaking me awake.

"Here I hope you like the color I thought it would look great with your skin tone." She said handing me a red bandanna. "If you would follow me I will bring you to the training room."

I quickly tied the bandanna around my head and followed her out. We passed by many different gems and I started to become intimidated, even though I was hiding it Rose must of sensed it because she put a hand on my shoulder. She gently guided me to a wide room filled with many other gems sparing. She led me to someone who was by them self on a mat.

"Hi, I'm Pearl you must be Ruby." A tall skinny gem said holding out her hand.

"I'll leave you to at it, I have to go do some errands."

"Like I said I'm pearl, I'm Rose's second in command and I'm in charge of training. Shall we get started?"

Rose's words rang through my head _"Be who you want to be."_

"Bring it." I said trying to hide the sense of panic inside.

We did some light warm ups that were taught at basic boot camp back in the Red tribe.

"Excellent now why don't you try to summon your weapon and we can begin real training." She said summoning her spear.

'Crud!' I thought "You see I never really needed it where I came from so I never really learned how to summon it." I said 'Nice save."

"Oh in that case go pick a weapon from the wall over there."

I went to the wall and picked up several weapons. None of them felt comfortable to me like they did at boot camp before.

"I think I'll stick with my fists."

After she motioned for us to begin we did some light sparring. She was so fast I had a hard time keeping up with her.

"You did well but we need to work on your speed. Why don't we work on summoning your weapon now."

"Like I said before I really don't know how." I said more confidently then I felt.

"That's okay. Just relax and focus your energy into your gem."

I closed my eyes and lifted my left hand. I focused my energy like she said but it didn't work.

"Hmm, maybe you have to be in danger for it to appear."

She charged at me with her spear drawn and came at me. Again and again she came at me but all of them had the same results. Failure.

I could hear whispering and some laughing in the back ground.

'They are thinking of me.' I said looking at the crowd that had gathered.' My breath started to come quicker and shorter as my heart began to pound in my chest. "I uh... I-I have to go." I squeaked and ran out of the group to who know wear.

"Ruby wait!" Pearl called but I was already out the door, running as fast as I can which wasn't that fast thanks to my shortness.

I turned a corner and waited to see if she came after me which she did. I ran to a room with a slightly open door and stood in the darkness and listened to see if she left.

Pearl stood right outside the door and sighed. "She's an exceptional fighter, one of the best I've seen. What she lacks in speed she makes up for in endurance and strength. With a little more practice I'm sure I could get her weapon to come. Oh well I'm sure I will see her again.

I walked in further and sat down in a corner. I put my head between my legs as I lost control of myself and tears started streaming down my face. I looked up when I heard the most beautiful singing. I got up and went through a walk way that lead to another room sitting near a window was a blue gem, about as tall as I am singing. I stood in the door way and listened to her sing and I could feel my fears leave me. She turned and saw me and stopped singing.


End file.
